Silence Broken! A StarCraft II FanFiction
by LonelyNerd
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, in an attempt to chronicle what happened in between the Brood Wars and the 2nd Great War. Enjoy!


This chapter is set just before the Second Great War and the interlude between the Brood Wars and Second Great War. The Zerg has lain dormant on Mar Sara for years, and by happy chance, Terran and Protoss forces meet and assemble for the common goal of establishing why the Zerg have lain dormant for years. Enjoy my first piece of work!

Chapter 1 : We Three Terrans

Mitch leaped off of the Spec-Ops Dropship's cargo bay and landed with a perfect roll. Recovering, he raised his M-20A rifle and pinged his transponder twice, indicating that the area was clear. Soon, his fellow Ghosts, Kurt and Michael, followed him onto the surface of Mar Sara.

The absence of Zerg was worrying and comforting.

At that very second, the Infestor noted the three Terrans' arrival and sent the information through neural feed to his Overlord, who relayed it directly to the Leader of the Swarm.

Sarah Kerrigan received this information with a tinge of bemusement. It was time for the newly evolved Swarm to test itself.

The Ghosts moved silently through the rows of Spine Crawlers, large protrusion that had a sharp tip. You were quite literally poked to death. However, with their cloaking, they could not be detected by the Spine Crawlers or patrolling Zerglings. They observed the many new forms the Zerg had acquired in its 10 years of dormance. They observed a new mutation, a hulking mass with four blades, sharp as a katana. They took down images which they would personally hand to Emperor Mengsk later.

They did not see the form flying silently behind them. Its slender form did not reflect the usual Zerg carapaced designs. It was outlined with dull yellow and webbings of light (literally and colour-based) blue. It pulsed with energy as it moved swiftly but silently through the skies of Mar Sara. Hovering right over a ledge, it suddenly opened up and began pulsating faster, outwards.

A lone Dark Templar warped onto the surface of Mar Sara, where he scouted around the area for potential threats. Satisfied, he sent out a telepathic signal using his reunified Khala link. In a few units, a small Protoss army of Zealots warped onto Mar Sara and allowed the Templar to return. At its head was Altandis, a High Templar of the newly formed Shakuras Council. He had received his orders directly from Executor Selendis, who told him to find the reason why the Zerg had remained so dormant. He watched in silence (No mouth) as a second group of Zealots warped in. Their Psi Blades were good weapons, but could not compare to the power of pure psionic energy.

The Zealots formed up and began marching across the wasteland. Altandis floated behind them, feeling immense disgust at the Zerg biomass that covered the whole of Mar Sara. As such, he brought up the rear section of the Zealot formation. They broke into a faster speed, the Zealots using their powered mechanical leg chargers.

"Hey, Mitch," Kurt stopped and seemed to look into the distance.

"What?" Mitch leaned slightly into the scope of his rifle and spotted a mass of forms they recognized. "So what? Those Zerglings can't do anything to us. Let's move."

"No, not that. Mitch. Pan left."

Mitch complied, and spotted the abovementioned Protoss device glide through the air. It began to gain speed and climbed upwards to exit the atmosphere. He frowned. "How is that device exoatmospheric? Doesn't it have a pilot?"

Michael found himself having to look after the two Ghosts in discussion. He sighed and turned to face the nearest slope.

An unusual sight appeared.

As Michael watched in awe, a large worm he presumed was Zerg came upwards, flinging soil all over the place and landing on its side. It opened its mouth, and a flood of Hydralisks came rushing out of the oesophagus.

"What?" Michael muttered. He turned to the pair. "Did you two see that?"

"See wha-," Kurt stopped mid-sentence. His jaw dropped at the sight. "Shit, we can't outrun that."

"We don't need to," Mitch said. "We can snipe them from here. We don't need to engage head on, but we must clear the way."

The three got to work.

Altandis snuck a look over the edge of the cliff and saw a Zerg hive cluster. The Queens were at work injecting their larvae into the Hatcheries and tweaking some things within the Spawning Pool. The most interesting sight, however, was the large wormhole in the ground. Hydralisks streamed into the wormhole, presumably to another part of the planet. The wormhole was immensely disgusting to see. _What part of the Zerg _isn't _disgusting_?


End file.
